All My Love Is Yours
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: "Jangan tinggalkan aku Gray! A-Aku,..Aku mencintai mu! Gomene..Gomenasai!" bisik Erza saat melihat Gray terbaring lemas dirumah sakit. Yang dia rasakan adalah penyesalan. Terus berharap Gray akan tersenyum dan membuka matanya lagi. Akankah harapannya terkabul? atau, hanya tinggal harapan?


**All My Love Is Yours**

**Fairy Tail Hiro-Mashima Property~**

**Warning: OOC, Hurt, Love, and Trust**

* * *

***Erza POV***

Hei, aku namaku Erza Scarlet. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untuk ku. Pasalnya, pacarku akan pindah ke universitas yg sama dengan ku. Ke Universitas Fairy Tail. Pacar ku adalah Jellal Fernandes. Aku dan dia sudah berpacaran sejak awal musim semi. Kami sudah berpacaran hampir 6 bulan. Sekarang kami akan jadi sering ketemu..Senangnya~

Pagi itu aku sampai lebih pagi dikelas dan melihat Gray Fullbuster . Dia berambut biru gelap dengan kaos putih dan jaket biru gelapnya. Sebenarnya dia cukup manis..tapi~ aku sudah terlanjur suka Jellal,,heheh..Lalu seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tanktop pink berpadu cardigans bewarna putih dan rok pendek putihnya. Dia adalah Lucy Heratfillia dan anak berambut pink dengan syal putih, dan kaos hijau yg cocok dengan jeans army nya. Dia adalah Natsu Dragneel

"Pagi, Erza.." Sapa Lucy lembut pada ku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya. Gray melihat kearah ku dengan tatapan bingung karena dari tadi aku senyum-senyum sendiri .

"Erza..kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya-nya. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan aku merasa pipi ku memanas..

"Jellal akan pindah kesini!" Jawab ku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Natsu yang sedari tadi duduk sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja, langsung bangun dan melihat ku. Gray dan Lucy terlihat terkejut juga…Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan kaos putih dan jeans masuk kedalam kelas. Dia melihat kearah ku dan tersenyum. Dia adalah Jellal

"Erza! Aku kangan sama kamu " katanya sambil berlari kearah ku dan memeluk ku." Aku juga Jellal,..Tapi mulai hari ini kita akan selalu bersama kan?" jawab ku dengan wajah yang sudah berubah seperti warna rambutku.

Akhirnya Happy-sensei datang dan dia pun memulai pelajar tentang bentuk ikan, cara memilih ikan, ikan apa yg enak , cara memasaknya , cara memakannya..Semua yang dibahas adalah tentang ikan~

Bel istirahat berbunyi…Kami berjalan kearah kantin dan mengambil tempat duduk. Hanya aku, Gray ,Natsu ,dan Lucy. Karena Jellal masih harus keruang guru untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen…

Tak lama setelah itu, Jellal datang menghampiri kami. "Yo..kau pacar Erza ya? Salam kenal aku Natsu" sapa Natsu saat Jellal mendekati kami. "Iya, salam kenal." Jawab Jellal dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Salam kenal, aku Lucy." Sambung Lucy "Aku Gray." Sapa Gray sambil tersenyum.

Aku sangat merindukan Jellal dan senyumnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Lucy menyenggol tangan ku dan menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku. Aku mengedipkan mataku lalu melihat kearah Lucy. "Erza, Jellal bertanya apakah kau keberatan mengajaknya berkeliling?" jelas Lucy yang membuat wajah ku memerah. "O-owh, I-iya..Tentu saja. Sampai nanti ya!" kata ku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka dan pergi dengan Jellal.

* * *

***Nomal POV***

Gray menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan kesal. Lucy melihat kearah Gray dengan wajah yang khawatir. Natsu yang mulutnya masih penuh cepat-cepat menelanya roti didalam mulutnya dan melihat serius kearah Gray…

"Gray..ini hanya perasan sepertinya Erza menyukai lelaki itu."Kata Natsu dengan nada curiga pada Gray. Gray melihat Natsu dengan wajah jengkel. Menyadari ekspresi Gray, Lucy langsung menepak kepala Natsu. "Au! Luce!" protes Natsu sambil mengelus kepalanya. Gray mengabaikan mereka dan melihat ke luar jendela. Dia bisa melihat Erza dan Jellal sedang duduk di taman kampus.

"Asal dia bahagia, aku baik-baik saja kok." Bisik Gray lalu dia berdiri meninggalkan kantin. Natsu dan Lucy saling pandang lalu menghela nafas mereka. "Ini akan sulit…Benarkan, Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil bersandar dikursinya. "Ya, sangat." Jawab Lucy sambil melihat keluar jendela.

* * *

**^Time skip^**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Seperti biasa Lucy dan Erza pulang bersama. Saat diperjalanan Lucy melirik Erza. "Ada apa?" tanya Erza saat dia sadar bahwa Lucy memperhatikannya. Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Erza, apa kau menyukai Jellal?" Erza terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah lalu dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, sangat.." bisik Erza pelan. Lucy melihat kearah Erza dengan tatapan bingung namun dia terlihat sedih. Dia bingung bagaiman dengan perasaan Gray kalau dia tau ini? Dan dia sedih karena dia tidak mau melihat ke dua sahabarnya terluka.

* * *

(Time Skip) Esoknya~~

30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, Gray tiba dikelas. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk ditempatnya. Dia melipat tangannya membentuk bantal, lalu menaruh kepalanya. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

**_*Flash Back*_**

_Saat pulang sekolah kemarin, Natsu dan Gray pulang bersama karena jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dan searah. "Oy, kau khawatir pada Erza?" tanya Natsu. Gray tersentak kaget lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "B-Biasa aja.." kata Gray berusaha terdengar cuek lalu dia meneguk minuman yang dia beli sebelumnya. "Kau menyukai Erza ya?" kata Natsu terus terang membuat Gray tersedak ._

_"Sudah kuduga!" kata Natsu dengan wajah yang datar. "A-apanyaa?!" tanya Gray dengan wajah yang memerah. Wajah Natsu berubah serius. "Kalau kau menyukainya. Nyatakanlah sekarang! Sebelum semuanya jauh terlambat!" Kata Natsu membuat Gray terdiam._

* * *

Gray membuka matanya ternyata dia tertidur. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Erza." Hey Gray. Kurang tidur ya?" Kata Erza membuat pipi Gray memanas dan berubah warna. Gray memikirkan kata-kata Natsu kemarin._ 'Tapi, Erza sudah berpacaran dengan Jellal..Apa masih ada kesempatan?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Erza menaruh tangannya dikepala Gray untuk mengecheck temperaturnya. "Kau sakit ya?" tanya Erza terdengar khawatir. Gray menggelengkan kepalanya. "H-Hey, kita perlu bicara. Ayo ikut aku!" Gray menarik tangan Erza lalu membawanya keatap.

"Ada apa Gray? Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" Tanya Erza sambil melipat tangannya. Rambutnya yang diikat satu bergoyang tertiup angin. Gray menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan didalam kantongnya. Erza menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menjauh. "Tunggu!Dengar kan aku dulu!" kata Gray sambil menarik tangan Erza.

Gray mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah Erza memerah karena melihat wajah Gray yang merah padam. "S-sebenarnya aku menyukai mu Erza. Aku tau kalau kau sudah mempunyai Jelall. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku." Kata Gray sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Erza tediam terpaku. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Gray tersenyum pada Erza lalu menepuk pundak Erza. "Tenang saja Erza. Aku tahu jawaban mu kok, aku mendukung mu! Jangan khawatir!" Gray pergi meninggalkan Erza yang masih terpaku. "G-gray.." bisik Erza.

Jam terakhir pun berbunyi. Saat semua mahasiswa pulang kerumah, Erza masih menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang. Dia menunggu pacarnya Jellal. Hari ini mereka memiliki kelas yang berbeda. Jellal berjanji akan menjemputnya. Erza terlihat sedih sambil menghela nafasnya karena Jellal tak kunjung datang.

Saat itu sudah hampir pukul 5 sore dan dia harus berjalan pulang sendirian. Lalu dia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. "Yo! kukira kau sudah pulang." Kata Gray dengan nada meledek. Erza menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bukan urusan mu.." kata Erza sambil memukul tangan Gray pelan.

Gray tertawa kecil. "Mau pulang bareng? Kia tinggal tunggu Natsu dan Lucy nih." Ajak Gray. Erza mengangguk. Tak lama setelah itu, Natsu dan Lucy keluar dari kampus dan menuju kearah Gray dan Erza yang berada di gerbang. "Nah! Akhirnya kalian keluar. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Erza sambil tersenyum.

Natsu dan Lucy bertukar pandang. "Wah, maaf ya! Aku dan Lucy punya kencan hari ini!" kata Natsu sambil memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Wajah Lucy berubah menjadi merah dan melihat Natsu dengan bingung. Natsu mengedipkan mata kanannya. "M-maaf ya Erza! Sampai besok!" teriak Lucy dari kejauhan karena Natsu menariknya.

"Pasangan aneh. Ayo kita pulang saja Gray." Ajak Erza dan Gray mengikutinya. Saat mereka melewati taman kota, Erza tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Gray metangan Erza lalu menarik tangannya kedalam pelukannya. "Kuatkanlah dirimu Erza. Jangan menangis didepannya." Bisik Gray lembut. Erza mengembalikan pelukan Gray. Dia masih gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh Erza.

"G-Gray..Aku baik-baik saja" bisik Erza. Gray melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Erza. Gray tersenyum lembut. "Aku mendukung mu dari sini!" kata Gray menyemangati Erza.

Erza berjalan menghampir Jellal yang sedang berpelukan bersama seorang wanita sambil duduk di kursi taman. Erza berdiri di depan Jellal dan membuat Jellal terkejut sehingga dia melepaskan pelukannya."Hey Jelall, ehm..Kita putus ya…" kata Erza dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"E-Erza!" kata Jelall masih terkejut. Wanita disamping Jellal terlihat bingung dan memandang Erza. "Dia siapa jelly-kun?" tanya Wanita itu. Erza tersenyum sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jelall tiba-tiba berdiri dan memegang tangan Erza. "Tunggu Erza! Aku masih menyukai mu! Jangan pergi!" kata Jellal pelan. Erza menghentakan tanganya agar Jellal melepasnya. Tapi genggaman itu terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan Jellal !" kata Erza dengan suara yang dingin. "TIDAK! KAU ADALAH WANITA KU! DAN AKU TAK AKAN MELEPASKAN MU!" Genggaman Jellal makin keras dan dia hampir menampar Erza. Erza hanya memejamkan matanya

Sampai..

**_Grab!_**

Tangan Jellal tertahan oleh sesuatu. Saat Erza membuka matanya, Gray menahan tangan Jellal. "Dia sudah tidak mengingnkan kau lagi Jellal!" kata Gray dengan glarenya. "Kau tak udah ikut campur!" Jellal memukul Gray tetapi Gray berhasil menghindar dan memukul perut Jellal. Erza berdiri diantara Gray dan Jellal. "Ini semua sudah berakhir, Jelall." Erza menarik tangan Gray dan pergi meninggalkan Jellal.

Saat sampai, Erza membuka pintu rumahnya lalu membalikan badannya kearah Gray. "Termiakasih Gray untuk hari ini." Bisik Erza padanya. Gray tersenyum. "Tak apa. Hey, telfon aku kalau ada apa-apa ya." Gray tersenyum lalu berjalan pulang. Erza bisa merasakan hatinya sangat berat.

* * *

** ErzaPOV **

Malam itu, aku tidak sedikitpun menangis. Tetapi aku merasa kecewa. Sangat. Tetapi saat kuingat lagi ucapan Gray padaku, hati ku mendadak jadi tenang. Aku teringat saat dia menyatakan cintanya kepada ku. Bodohnya aku malah menolak. Aku membanting tubuh ku ke atas tempat tidur dan terlelap.

Esoknya aku terbangun karena hanphone ku berbunyi. Aku mengangkatnya dengan malas. "Halo?" ucapku pada orang di telfon itu. "H-halo, Er-Erza.." terdengar suara Lucy yang sangat parau. Dia menangis. Aku langsung duduk di tempat tidur ku. "Ya! L-Lucy! Kau kenapa?!" tanya ku mulai panic.

"Erza..Gray..d-dia-" Suara Lucy tak terlalu jelas. "L-Lucy! G-Gray kenapa?!" teriak ku dalam telefon. Saat mendengar berita itu, tubuh ku mulai bergetar tak karuan. Langsung aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan menganti baju ku lalu melesat kerumah sakit dimana Gray diarawat. Gray kecelakaan!

Hati ku sangat gelisah! Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Saat aku sampai, aku melihat Natsu dan Lucy. Lucy berlari kearah ku dan memeluk ku. "Lucy.." bisik ku. "M-Maaf Erza..ikh!" Lucy menangis dalam pelukan ku. Itu hal yang wajar, selama ini Gray sudah dianggap kakak oleh Lucy. "Natsu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya ku dengan nada khawatir.

Natsu menundukan kepalanya dan mengepal tangannya. "D-Dia ditabrak oleh mobil! Sekarang dia ada di ICU! Aku sudah menurus penabrakan ini ke polisi.." Aku terdiam mematung. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, entah kenapa ada rasa khawatir yang menghantuiku.

Lalu seorang dokter menghampiri kami. "Kondisi Mr. Fullbuster, sangat kritis saat ini. Dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan kami kehabisan stoknya. Siapa yang diantara kalian yang bergolongan darah 'O' ?" Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku sangat ingin membentunya tetapi golongan darah ku tak cocok. "Golongan darah ku 'O'! silahkan diperiksa!" kata Natsu sambil melangkah maju.

Dokter langsung mengumumkan operasi dadakan. Aku, Lucy, dan Natsu duduk diruang tunggu. Kami masih diselimuti kegelisahan. _' Gray, bertahanlah!'_ pikir ku. 2 jam pun berlalu. Setelah operasi ,Gray dipindahkan keruang perawatan. Dia masih terpengaruh obat bius, wajahnya sangat pucat.

Aku duduk disamping tempat tidur Gray. Tiba-tiba Lucy menepuk pundak ku, "Erza, ayo kita makan dulu?" tawar Lucy pada ku. Aku menggelengkan kelapaku. "Tidak termiakasih aku masih kenyang." Natsu memakai jaketnya dan mengambil jaket Lucy. "Kalau begitu, kami belikan saja ya?" Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy , dan meninggalkan aku dengan Gray.

Saat itu mendadak menjadi sunyi, sangat tenang. Aku menggenggam tangan Gray yang masih tersa hangat itu. Aku menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Gray, aku harus bertahan! Berjuanglah.." Mata ku mulai berair. Ini pertama kalinya aku takut kehilangan sesuatu seperti ini. Hati ku gelisah, tak bisa tenang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Gray! A-Aku,..Aku mencintai mu! Gomene..gomenasai!" bisik ku dalam tangis ku. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Membiarkan perasaan ini meluap. Aku sadar, aku tak ingin kehilangannya, karena aku mencintainya!

* * *

**%Normal POV%**

Terasa tangan hangat menggenggam tangan Erza. Erza mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Gray. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan tersenyum."Terimaksih Erza..Aku juga mencintai mu.." Bisik Gray dengan suara yang lirih. Erza terdiam mematung, "GRAY!" teriaknya lalu dia memeluk Gray dengan erat.

"Yokatta! Gray, kau sadar! Aku kira aku akan kehilangan mu!" Erza memeluk Gray erat dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Gray tersenyum lembut."Kau tak perlu takut Erza, aku ada disini." Gray menghapus air mata Erza dan Erza tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah membuat Gray tertawa kecil.

_**Crek!**_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, wajah Natsu terlihat berbinar-binar. "AKHIRNYA!" teriak Natsu, Gray dan Erza melihat kearah Natsu dengan wajah yang memerah. Lucy mencubit pipi Natsu . "Kau baru saja menghancurkan moment bodoh!" teriak Lucy pada Natsu. Gray dan Erza tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Sepertinya, kalian juga mengalami sesuatu ya?" goda Erza dengan tawa kecil saat melihat tangan Natsu menggengam tangan lucy. Wajah Natsu dan Lucy mendadak menjadi semerah rambut Erza. Gray tersenyum lalu menggengam tangan Erza.

'All My Love Is Yours, Erza.'

* * *

Guah! FF GRAYZA PERTAMA KU! OwO

Ini permintaan salah satu GrayZa fans : 

Aku harap ini tak mengecewakan ya~ :D

Mohon review dan commentnya~! *bows*


End file.
